<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Disturb by Similicious (kaeylix)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476870">Do Not Disturb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeylix/pseuds/Similicious'>Similicious (kaeylix)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soldier Bucky Barnes, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/M/M, ok maybe some plot?, slight modern au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeylix/pseuds/Similicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was just supposed to be a meetup at a bar to see how sergeant Barnes was adjusting to the new arm, what happened next was beyond their control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Not Disturb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yay, a smutshot to bring in the new year.<br/>hope you like it  and  happy new year ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Do Not Disturb</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't understand why we're meeting your guinea pig in a hotel bar, Sura. This isn't what I had in mind for date night.” Turning around, I grinned at Steve. “He's shipping out for another tour in the morning, babe. Just indulge me, please? I'll make it worth your while later.” His audible gulp and reddening had me chuckling and leaning in to kiss him tenderly. His strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me flush against him. I gasp and melt into this impromptu show of affection. I shudder as his teeth tease my ear before he whispers. “I'll hold you to that, Sura.” I purred and wiggled before slipping away with a twirl of turquoise skirts. “I'm counting on that, Captain Rogers.” With a smirk, he placed his hand on my lower back and led me inside. The dimly lit bar was pulsing with live music as we maneuvered our way to a corner in the shadows with an open table. My body hummed with excitement as we sat and he pushed me further into the darkness. “How is he going to see us if we're hidden away like this?” I whispered in Steve's ear. He flashed a cocky grin and shrugged as his fingers lightly caressed my knee through my skirt. “That's on him. We're here. I'm indulging you.” My breath hitched as his fingers found my bare skin and softly crept up my thigh. I dropped a hand to my lap and squeezed his fingers to halt his progress. “Don't you dare. Not right now.” His grin broadened and those talented fingers began tracing small patterns on the sensitive skin where I'd stopped his advance. “So you're fine with the venue, but not my timing?” I bit back a whimper before hissing at him. “Damn you, Steve Rogers. My client will be here any minute. You can't get me worked up like this.” He chuckled. “Sit tight, darlin. I'm going to go get us some drinks. Mojito?” I nodded, thankful for the escape as he brought my hand to his lips and gently nipped the knuckles as he rose and then left. Taking a few minutes to regain my composure, I looked out into the crowd when a pair of icy blue eyes glinting with interest and amusement caught my attention. “Sergeant Barnes?” I called out and waved. He lifted his glass with a cocky smirk and headed over. I gulped at the predatory gaze he was leveling at me before giving him a measured up and down study. The man was pure sin in a red Henley with the sleeves pushed up his forearms and the top two buttons undone. The dark wash jeans clung delectably to his ass and hips and I found myself in desperate need of my drink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well… shit…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You look different outside of the clinic, Sergeant.” I smiled politely. He chuckled and raised his prosthetic hand up to run through his chin length brown hair. “So do you, doc. If I'd have known you looked like this when you're not in scrubs, I'd have invited you out for drinks ages ago.” I blushed profusely and sighed in relief as Steve returned with our drinks. Mojito for me and what looked like a rusty nail for him. “Here you go, beautiful. You must be Barnes.” Steve grinned and shouldered off his leather jacket to reveal his tight, blue v neck t shirt. I swallowed audibly as the men shook hands and sat on either side of me. “You're a lucky man.” Bucky said with a grin. Steve smiled at me and pressed his lips to my temple. “Don't I know it.” I took a sip from my drink with a smile and squeezed his hand. “We're both lucky.” “I can definitely see that.” I thought I saw his eyes roam appreciatively over Steve's chest and biceps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nah. I'm imagining things. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“How'd you two meet?” Bucky asked and leaned back. His shirt crept up to reveal a sliver of skin at his hip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm in trouble. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve blushed and chuckled before running his hand over the back of his neck. “You're so adorable.” I laughed and leaned forward to tell the sordid tale. “We were unknowingly dating the same guy. Johann was living with me and sleeping with Steve when I worked long nights. Steve found my number in his phone and called to meet up. We hit it off right away, kicked Johann to the curb and started seeing each other.” Interest and heat flashed in Barnes's eyes. Steve's hand was on my knee again and back to tracing those small patterns up my leg. “So. You're bisexual, Steve? What kind of men are you into?” Electric pulses skittered up my spine at the heated purr in the dark haired man's eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I'm not imagining things. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve's fingers spasmed for a moment before he grinned and they continued their tortuous path. “The bad kind, apparently.” Barnes threw his head back and laughed. “You two are my kind of people. Beautiful, witty, open.” Steve's fingers grazed the apex of my thighs and I jumped in surprise as I tried to bite back the moan fighting to escape my throat. “You alright, doc?” I bit my lip and nodded as those clever fingers danced over the lace of my underwear. “I'm fine. Sorry. I'm just a little distracted.” I squeezed Steve's wrist as he nonchalantly took a sip of his drink. “How about a dance? You look about ready to jump out of your skin.” I chugged my drink and nodded before righting my skirt and rising, my fingers clasped delicately in his cold prosthetic hand. I looked back to Steve and he waved with fingers that had so recently been torturing me. I flipped him the bird and he chuckled before bringing those digits to his mouth and licking with a smoldering gaze. I shuddered as I was spun onto the dance floor and clutched in foreign arms. “You said you wanted to see that the arm was functioning properly, doc?” I nodded and smiled, grateful for the professional turn in the conversation. “Please. Call me Sura. It's outside of office hours, so there's no need for that kind of familiarity.” That devilish smirk was back. “Fine. But you have to call me Bucky.” I grinned and nodded as he spun me again and I checked the fluidity of the motion with a contented grin. “Is it causing you any pain or discomfort?” He shook his head and smirked. “Nope. No pain in my arm. But I am experiencing discomfort elsewhere.” He spun me again and pressed his chest against my back to rub the source of said discomfort against my ass. I bit back a groan and stepped away before looking back at him. “My boyfriend is here. This.” I gestured between the two of us. “Isn't right.” He grinned and made a waving motion over my head. “You're absolutely right, Sura. I was hoping for something involving the three of us.” I felt Steve's solid bulk behind me, pressing me close to Bucky again. Steve's lips moved delicately over my ear as he spoke. “What do you think, babe?” Bucky pressed against me and I moaned. I heard Bucky's chuckle. “I think she likes the idea, Stevie.” Biting my lip and squirming, I fought with the slew of images racing through my mind. “When exactly did you two talk about this?” Soft lips surrounded by stubble tickled the delicate skin of my shoulder. “While I was getting our drinks. Bucky introduced himself and expressed an interest. I told him that whatever happened was entirely up to you.” His smooth cheek pressed into my neck as he rocked his hips against me in time with the music. I shuddered and melted between the two men as the music picked up. On a groan, my head fell back against Steve's shoulder as Bucky's lips dragged slowly across my collarbone. “Is that a yes, doll?” Bucky rasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. My. God… Am I seriously considering this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A wicked voice in the back of my head responded in turn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More than considering.</span>
  </em>
  <span> My body was pulsing and throbbing with need and I hadn't even said yes yet. “I… I think…” They both perked up at my words and looked at me hopefully. “I need another drink.” I wimped out and extricated myself before returning to our table in the dark corner. I saw a fresh glass sweating in wait at our table and drank it down greedily. Steve slid in next to me and pressed his leg against mine. “Are you ok, Sura?” I shook a little as I nodded. “I didn't know you were into sharing, Steve. We both left Johann because we didn't take kindly to sharing.” He shook his head. “I didn't take kindly to being lied to. Sharing with both parties knowledge and consent is a whole other ballgame.” I swallowed audibly as his words sank in. He was right. Nothing had been done without the other's knowledge and he had made it clear that nothing would happen unless I was ok with the idea. I let my mind wander to the fantasies I had indulged in privately and shuddered as the familiar tingle swept through my body. “I saw your search history, sweetheart. I saw what you looked up while I was away at that art conference.” His smile brightened dangerously as that glimmer in his eyes smoldered hotter. My skin flushed before I looked up to him in shock. “You don't mind?” He threw his head back and laughed. “Mind? Sura. Look at me.” He gestured to his lap with a teasing grin. “Now look at Bucky.” I glanced up to see him looking at us predatorily as he stalked towards us with fresh drinks in hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Us. Not just me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Ok.” I whispered as my body clenched again. “What was that?” Steve leaned in closer to me. I nipped playfully at the offered ear. “We'll give it a shot, big guy. An experiment, of sorts.” He growled and turned to kiss me as his hand dropped to my lap. “Alright. What's the answer, Steve?” He set our drinks down before joining us on my other side. Steve broke away and inched his fingers higher before smiling at  Bucky.”Tell him, Sura.” I hitched in a breath before reaching over and pulling Bucky's mouth hungrily to my own. He groaned in surprise before greedily matching my passion. Steve brushed my underwear aside and began to tease my drenched sex with nimble fingers. I whimpered and bucked when I felt cold metal fingers grip firmly at my thigh. My head fell back as Bucky pulled away to turn heated eyes on Steve and growl. “Fuck, this is hot.” My fingers found the shoulders of the men on either side of me and pulled them closer to me. “Language.” I chuckled at my boy scout's warning before they leaned across me and kissed passionately. I squirmed as the contrast of Bucky's cold metal fingers meeting Steve's warm and eager ones met at my pulsing core. Biting my lip to stifle the moans escaping me, I panted and gyrated, silently begging for more. “I've got a room on the top floor. Come on, doll. Let's take this party upstairs.” I nodded wordlessly as he broke away. I already missed his hand on me and whimpered at the loss. He turned back and flashed his perfect, cocky grin at me as he held his hand out. “Wait.” Steve said quickly. We both looked to him in confusion until I felt him tug my underwear down my legs and off of me before I could clear my fuzzy mind enough to protest. “A souvenir.” He grinned and flung them at Bucky who caught and pocketed them with a wicked wink. My legs clenched together tightly as Steve gently nudged me towards Bucky. Tugging my skirt back into place as I walked to the elevator had me feeling deliciously naughty and exposed. Bucky kept his hand in the pocket he'd stashed my underwear in as he smirked at us. “Going up.” The doors closed behind us. Warm lips began to tease the back of my neck and along my shoulders as the elevator started with a jerk. Steve walked me back until I was wedged between the two men's hips again. My eyes rolled as a shuddering moan escaped me. Bucky chuckled as his lips bussed down along my spine. His hand found my thigh and stroked long, lazy strokes up to my hip with the cool, metal digits as he rolled his hips against me. My eyes flew open as Steve picked up my knee to wrap my leg around his hips and roll sensually back towards Bucky. My left hand flew back to dig my nails into Bucky's hip as my right arm snaked around Steve's neck and pulled him to me for another all consuming kiss. Deep growls of satisfaction and approval rumbled from the chests pressed against me. Steve's mouth broke away from mine and trailed hungrily over my throat. I was aching for the men I was sandwiched between. The soft dinging as we reached each floor had my eyes scanning the digital numbers over the elevator door. The button for 13 was illuminated and we were only on 8. I groaned impatiently. Deep chuckles reverberated from behind me. “So impatient. Is she always this demanding, Stevie?” Steve moved my foot to rest on the bar beside him before sliding his hand up my leg from ankle to lower back, dragging my skirt with it. Bucky cursed behind me and thrust forward so his hips were nestled against my now exposed ass. “Glass houses and stones, Buck. I think we're all feeling demanding right now.” The doors behind Bucky began to open on 10. Panic struck me like lightning. Freeing my foot from the bar, Steve pushed me away with Bucky so we were tucked into the corner and he was across from us and watching with hungry eyes, his hands draped naturally over the bulge in his jeans. Bucky's head snapped back with a sharp thunk before he starts laughing when a half nude young woman rushed onto the elevator and hurriedly mashed the button to close the door. Angry screeching came from the hall she was escaping. “The stairs would've been faster.” Steve chuckled from his corner. “And more predictable.” The woman retorted as she straightened her clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of clothes that need straightening…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cold, metal fingers brushed against the heated globe of my exposed ass. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm in the corner. She can't see what's happening. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sharp press of teeth against my earlobe had me jumping and biting back a groan. “Stay with me, doll. I want you dripping down your leg when we get to my room.” Shivers racked my body as his fingers dipped low and teased my entrance. The girl was rambling irritably as my teeth found my lip and my eyes locked on Steve's. He was grinning as I bit back a moan and my head fell back onto Bucky's shoulder.”Is she alright?” The woman spoke clearly. Steve spoke. “She's had a bit to drink and she's tired. She's fine, though.” I felt chuckles bubble up inside of me. Bucky's hands flew to my hips to hold them still as the laughter escaped me wholeheartedly. “See? She's just fine. This is our floor. Have a nice night.” Steve stepped around her to block her sight as I fixed my skirt. A strong hand met my rear with a sound smack. I jumped and shrieked out of the elevator as the men laughed behind me. I heard a thump and turned to see Steve pinning Bucky to the wall and kissing him mercilessly. Large hands appeared to grip Steve's ass as their kiss deepened. Masculine groans and growls broke the silence of the hall as their kisses grew more frenzied. Stepping forward, my hands roamed eagerly over the planes of Steve's broad shoulders as my lips bussed over his back. “The room. What's the number?” They were absorbed in one another, so I reached for Bucky's pocket to search for the room key. My fingers dancing on his hip must've caught his attention, because he nipped at Steve's chin and reached into his back pocket for the key card. He snagged my hand and pulled me into them with a growl before I found myself being kissed hungrily by the man. My legs shook as Steve began trailing gentle nibbles across my neck and shoulders as he steered us down the hall. Gasping for breath, I pulled away from the two men and grabbed the card from Bucky to work at the door as they continued kissing more slowly this time. Steve worked at the buttons on Bucky's shirt as the door sprung open. "Sura." Bucky growled as they stepped into the door. He tore his shirt over his head as he trailed predatorily behind us. The door clicked shut and we were swallowed by the darkness. The nerve endings in my skin prickled in anticipation. "I told you I wanted you dripping down your thighs, doll. Let me see if you're a good girl." His whisper came from behind me and caused shivers to tickle my spine before I was spun to face him and pushed against the wall. I gasped in shock and groped blindly for a light switch. I flipped it on just in time to see him drop to his knees in front of me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God… This isn't real… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hungry blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he rucked my skirt up and tucked it into the little decorative belt around my waist. Steve's shirt hit the floor with a soft plop as Bucky's lips teased my inner thighs. His stubble burned deliciously as he worked his way up. "Good girl." His tongue trailed a wet path from my knee to my hip where he growled and nipped before moving my thighs to his shoulders and was suddenly standing with his mouth affixed to my core. I cried out in startled surprise that turned to a pleasured moan as he feasted on me. I bit the knuckle of my left hand as my right buried itself demandingly in his beautiful brown hair. He groaned as he continued his fevered ministrations. My body tightened under his skilled mouth before he pulled away to groan into my thigh. I peeked through slitted eyes to see Steve below me with his hands on Bucky's hips and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. My. God. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seeing Steve with another man's cock in his mouth had me spasming. Bucky growled and turned back to bury his face between my thighs. I cried out and bucked against his tongue, thrusting my hips against his face as I watched Steve's head bob energetically against the turgid length. "Come for me, doll." My back bowed as a scream erupted from my throat. The growled command drove me over the edge faster than anything I'd ever experienced before. "Fuck!" He growled in approval. A loud slap echoed in the room. Bucky jumped, jostling me in the process. Steve looked up with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Language." I laughed before Bucky pulled away from the wall and dropped me on the massive bed. I yelped as I bounced gracelessly before I found myself transfixed. Both men were fully naked and Bucky was obviously on the prowl. Steve chuckled and stood, taking a step towards him as he did. "Did you spank me, Rogers?" Steve nodded and held up the offending hand. "Did you want me to do it again?" I clenched my thighs together under my skirt as Bucky's cock jumped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He likes the idea?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A vivid scene played in my head of Steve taking Bucky over his knee like he did to me on the nights I was feeling bratty. I moved to my knees and lifted my dress over my head, tossing it into a nearby chair as I turned back to see them wrestling playfully. Steve broke free and laughed as he spun and his palm landed smartly against Bucky's ass again. He yelped and laughed before turning and tackling Steve, both of them landing on the bed near me, Bucky on top with his forearm across Steve's throat, gently applying pressure. Steve's hips bucked as the other man replaced his forearm with his prosthetic hand and pulled Steve into a passionate kiss. I took my time looking them over as they kissed and ground themselves against one another. The stories I had read and videos I had watched had done very little to prepare me for the flood of sensuality and raw passion I was experiencing between the two of them. My palms itched to touch as I reached out and grasped them both in my hands. They groaned as I moved my hands lightly over their cocks as they continued to ravish each other's mouths. The two hard rods pulsed against each other between my hands as I stroked them. Bucky cursed and pulled away suddenly, moving to the duffel in the chair, he brushed my dress aside and returned with a belt of condoms and a bottle of lube. He raised an eyebrow at Steve who swallowed and nodded. Bucky tossed one of the foil packets towards me and I ripped it open with my teeth before sheathing Steve in it. He groaned as I tightened my fingers around the base and leaned forward to close my teeth around his taut nipple. I glanced up to see Bucky sheathed and approaching Steve with a thoughtful expression. My mind raced with images. My body clenched at the thought of being between them again like we were on the dance floor. Blue eyes blazed and snapped to my face. "Don't think I don't see you dripping over there watching us, doll. Come here and ride your man for me."  I put my hands on Bucky's shoulders as I slowly swirled my hips over Steve's cock. I heard him hiss behind me as the tip found my entrance. A hand fisted in my hair as my eyes fluttered shut and I was pulled into the kiss of a starving man as Steve's hips shot up and filled me. I screamed at the intensity of the intrusion and the kiss consuming my very soul. "That's so fucking hot. Lean back. I want to see you move. I need to see everything." His voice was hoarse and demanding. Suddenly, I felt Steve's legs open and his heels dig into the bed to thrust up as he forced my own legs further apart. I leaned back so that I could more comfortably fit in this new, far too open position. Bucky chuckled and a calloused finger pressed against my clit. I bucked and gasped at the unexpected pressure. The finger swirled against my sensitive flesh as Steve flexed slowly inside me. I whimpered and wiggled as that finger traveled lazily down to the point where our bodies were joined. I shuddered even as the finger left my body. Suddenly, Steve jerked and groaned. I glanced down to see Bucky slowly thrusting lubed fingers inside of Steve's ass. My eyes widened as I saw him withdraw his fingers and line his cock up with Steve's entrance. Steve whimpered at the slow intrusion and wiggled, stirring me up in the process. Suddenly, Bucky thrust in earnest. Steve cried out and pulsed eagerly inside of me. The friction of Bucky's belly against my clit as he continued a steady pace had me writhing between the two men. It was too much. I buried my face into the cold, metal shoulder in front of me as my body trembled uncontrollably. "Are you cumming, doll?" I couldn't answer. A scream erupted from my lips as I convulsed sporadically. "Shit…" Steve groaned before he joined me in climax. Bucky chuckled and slowly stirred his hips. Steve whimpered and jerked. Bucky pulled away with a soft 'pop' and pulled the condom he was wearing free before flinging it into a nearby trash can. He sat beside us, slowly running his hand over his throbbing length. Gingerly dismounting, i turned to Bucky and licked my lips. "You seem to have a swelling problem, Sergeant. Do you need help with that?" He chuckled and squeezed the tip with a soft groan. "I've learned to never say no when my doctor offers her services." The possession I thought I heard in his voice had my thighs quivering. "Sura. Mount up, sweetheart." Steve's voice was husky as he sat up and looked over at us. Bucky growled as I bent and retrieved another condom to sheathe him in. His hands fisted in the sheets as I gently stroked his length before pushing him back and straddling his hips. He groaned as Steve reached between us and positioned Bucky's cock for me to sink onto. The contrast of cold metal and flesh hands each on either hip made me gasp as I sank down hard and fast. He hissed through his teeth as I pushed against his chest and began to ride him. Steve's hand pressed against my lower back and as I arched for him, I felt his lubed finger pressing gently against my ass. I gasped at the intrusion and moaned as Bucky thrust up against me. A second finger slowly joined the first. My insides were burning as the two men stirred me crazy. Suddenly, the hands on my hips held me still as the fingers in my ass disappeared. The bed dipped as Steve climbed behind me and I quivered as he slowly pressed himself inside of me. "Look at you, doll. Taking two cocks like a good girl. God you feel so fucking good!" He began thrusting again. I cried out as my men moved against each other inside of me. Their momentum picked up and it took everything in me not to scream again. "So… Goddamned tight…" Steve bit out behind me. I could feel Bucky throbbing inside of me as we both neared climax. "Cum for me, doll. Cum on our cocks." There was a hint of desperation as he spat out those words. My body clenched like a vice as I hungrily devoured his mouth with mine and we came together. All of us. We collapsed to the side in a sweaty pile of tangled bodies, both men still throbbing softly inside of me. I quivered as my overly sensitive flesh was agitated by Steve's withdrawal. Bucky soon followed and I lay there trying to catch my breath. The sound of a shower filled the room before strong arms pulled me into a chiseled chest. My eyes were heavy as I rested my head against the cool, metal shoulder and sighed contentedly. A soft chuckle reverberated under my cheek before I was passed into Steve's arms. He stood me up and turned so my back was under the warm spray. I groaned happily and turned so I could nestle my back into his chest and bask in the warm water. The spray direction changed to an over head waterfall before Bucky joined us and I was sandwiched again. Everything was sensitive as he rubbed me down with a wet rag. Their thorough ministrations as they took turns with the rag had my eyes fluttering and my body tightening again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could get used to this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I swiped the rag and added more soap before running it over Bucky's body. Starting across his broad shoulders and working my way down slowly. Methodically. His cock jumped as I reached his hips and dropped to my knees to pay special attention to his legs. I couldn't believe that he was hard again as my soapy hand reached to gently caress the fleshy orbs behind the stiffening shaft. He groaned as his hand found my hair. "Christ, Sura." He shuddered as my fingers danced lightly over the flesh behind and pressed experimentally against his hole. Blue eyes flashed as I proceeded to take his length into my mouth. Steve growled. I pulled away from Bucky, my mouth making a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> as I fully released him. "I'm sorry." I mumbled sleepily before turning to Steve and putting fresh soap on the rag. Strong hands pulled my hips back and Bucky was probing me again. I wiggled my ass against him until he was lined up as I began slowly scrubbing Steve down. Loud cursing came from behind me before Bucky pulled away. I whimpered and spun into him. "Please?" He growled. "I'm just grabbing the condoms. Unless you're OK with going without?" He looked from me to Steve with a questioning look. I turned back to Steve and his eyes softened as he nodded. We had been talking about children for a while now. His approval meant everything. I smiled and turned back to Bucky. "It's up to you." Steve pulled me back into him as Bucky approached us. "You're absolutely sure? Both of you? I'm practically a stranger." Steve chuckled. "If I have my way, you'll be with us until one of us dies. This connection? Not just the sex, but this instinctual bond? Doesn't happen very often." Bucky's eyes brightened as he nodded. "I agree." He stepped forward and gently pulled my chin up to kiss him again. I was between my two men once more as the water crashed around us. Bucky's mouth left mine and settled on my breast as he pulled my leg up and around his hip. I moaned as I rocked my hips against him and my head fell back against Steve's shoulder. Steve tilted my face to him and claimed my mouth as Bucky surged between my legs. I screamed into his mouth as the other man slowly pulsed inside of me. I groaned and locked my arms behind Steve's head to pull myself up and lock my legs around Bucky's hips. He growled and plunged deeper. I whimpered as he pulsed inside of me. "You're such a good girl, Sura. I love watching you take him." Steve broke away and whispered against my mouth. A fresh flood of heat gushed to my lower belly at his words. "Fuck… Do that again, Stevie. She loves it." Bucky slowed his thrusts and started to pull away when I dug my heels in and pulled him tightly back inside of me. We both gasped and groaned at the sensation. My eyes flashed into his. "You're not going anywhere, soldier. Finish what you started." He chuckled until Steve reached forward and pulled his face to his so that they could kiss each other passionately. Bucky stirred again as Steve nibbled at his lip. With a grin, Bucky pulled away and spun so that my back was to the shower wall. He groaned as Steve positioned himself behind him and began working him with his fingers. He groaned and locked his mechanical arm under me as he stooped to give Steve better access. A resounding slap filled the shower, making Bucky jump. "Bed. Now. I'm taking your ass while you're still inside her." His cock jumped and my eyes widened. My boy scout just </span>
  <em>
    <span>cussed</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Bucky opened the shower and stepped out with me still in his arms. With quick, assured, steps, he walked us to the bed and set me down before settling back into me and covering my mouth in gentle, thorough kisses. My knees fell apart as I melted and softly returned his thrusts. My eyes opened as he settled himself fully inside of me and adjusted his position. Steve was behind him, his member in hand and lined up. Bucky was shaking as Steve pressed slowly into him. Both men cursed as he seated himself. Bucky panted into my ear and groaned as Steve slid slowly back and forward again. With every thrust, Bucky was driven deeper inside of me. I clung to him as Steve moved in earnest. Both men growled and moved sensually as I tried to hold myself back from my impending orgasm. Bucky's jaw clenched tight as Steve's teeth sank into his ear lobe. Bucky surged forward and I let myself go. I felt myself clench tightly around him as I screamed my release. "Fuck." He managed before surging forward again and pulsing his own release. I felt my body spasm again as it clamped down and milked his orgasm. Steve groaned and dropped his head as he shuddered over us both and lazily stirred his hips. Bucky grunted into my ear as Steve slipped away and rolled so that we were on our side, still facing eachother and still joined. I stifled a yawn as I reached up and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. Steve returned and nuzzled in behind me as we slowly drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve and I woke alone in the bed with the sun shining brightly on us and Bucky dressing silently in the corner. He'd cut his hair and was buttoning the blouse on his uniform. "I didn't mean to wake you." He leaned down on the bed and gave us each a sweet, lingering kiss. "You didn't. It's the light." He grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't help myself, doc. I wanted to see your hair in the morning light." I smiled and snuggled into the pillow. "I hate that I have to leave you so soon." Steve sat up and stretched. "We hate it too. You're coming back to us, though. Right?" Bucky laughed and nodded. "Come hell or high water. I'm in this 'til the end of the line with you two." He leaned down and kissed us each again before he turned and left. Steve stood and looked down at a pad of paper with a smile. "We have his email. And I think that's his phone number." I grinned and scrambled for my dress. I dragged it back over my head and checked the pocket for my phone to text him after a quick scan of the room. 'You still have my underwear, Barnes.' I smiled and showed Steve his response. 'It's my souvenir, remember, doll? ;)' We both laughed. 'Fine. You can keep them until you get back to us.' His reply was almost instant. 'I'm already counting the days.' I smiled again as Steve got dressed. The newest chapter of our lives was beginning, and we both looked forward to seeing what it had to offer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-2 months later-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This can't be right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>My hand flew to my mouth as I watched the news broadcast. The broadcaster went on to describe the failed attack. "Four men were killed while the rest of the unit was captured." She droned on as I fell back into the couch and looked at my phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We had just spoken this weekend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve came in from his studio, paint on his jeans and a rag in hand. "Hey Sura? Did you get more turpentine?" I couldn't answer him. I was frozen in shock. "Sura?" He came in and dropped his hands on my shoulders. "Hey. What's wrong?" Tears filled my eyes as I pointed to the television while the story repeated. His fingers tightened. "Isn't that-" I nodded. "But we-" I squeezed his hand. "I know. And there's something else." I gestured to the box on the coffee table. "I wanted to save it for this weekend, but…" Tears filled my eyes. Bucky was part of the captured unit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He might never know…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve sat beside me with the open box in hand and wrapped me tightly in his arms. We both cried as we looked at the ultrasound picture. Suddenly, Steve pulled away. "Pack a bag, Sura. We're going to get our man."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-6 months later in Afghanistan-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cringed as pressure increased on my bladder for the thousandth time. Steve had finally gotten a lead about that missing unit. I refused to be left behind. Stooping, I opened the oven to pulled a fresh sourdough loaf out for our dinner. Gunshots sounded outside as I checked the stew when the front door slammed open. Steve stumbled in with a haggard, one armed man leaning into him. "Sura! I found him!" He shut the door and dropped him to the couch. I threw my kitchen towel down and raced to kneel in front of him with tears in my eyes. He looked dazed as I brushed his hair out of his face. Familiar blue eyes studied me curiously as I quickly looked him over. "Bucky? It's Sura. Can you hear me?" Confusion filled his features as he fully met my eyes. "Sura? Who the hell is Bucky?" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>